


Insurrection

by NuclearPoweredStick



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPoweredStick/pseuds/NuclearPoweredStick
Summary: Shortly before the final assault on Butterfly Castle, General Toffee receives word of a new peace agreement. (Takes place just before the episode Moon the Undaunted. One shot. Originally created for a 24 hour writing challenge with the theme of "betrayal".)
Kudos: 7





	Insurrection

General Toffee sat alone in his tent, reviewing his final plans for the assault on Butterfly castle. The latest war between Monsters and Mewmans was coming to an end, and this time, victory was nearly within his grasp. Still, he knew that even with Mewni crippled after the death of Queen Comet, the Monsters were simply running out of bodies to throw against them, and this attack would cost yet more lives. But taking the seat of their power and putting an end to the Butterfly royal line would be the decisive win they needed to throw off the shackles of Mewman oppression once and for all.

As he was going over the details of troop deployment, he was interrupted by a monster bursting into his tent, panting and out of breath, firing off a quick salute. "General Toffee, sir! Priority message!"

"Report, soldier." Toffee remained seated at his desk, not even looking up from mapping out his battle plans. Though he was curious about the message, he was too immersed in his work to break his focus.

As the messenger caught his breath, he pulled a sealed envelope from his pocket. "We've received orders to stand down, sir!"

Toffee's quill immediately stopped on the parchment he was using. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the messenger. He had no particular reason to believe that it was a trick, but the claim seemed too extraordinary to believe. Although he had heard about the peace talks, he had certainly never expected them to succeed, especially this quickly. "... WHOSE orders?"

"Archduke Batwin himself, sir. It's all in here." He handed the message over to Toffee, who opened it and quickly skimmed the contents.

"I see." Toffee set the letter on his desk and scratched his chin thoughtfully, briefly contemplating his next move. "Find Colonel Disastervaine and tell him to report to my tent immediately. Dismissed."

The messenger saluted and exited Toffee's tent, leaving the General to study the letter in detail.

It was Batwin's seal alright, and the contents were just as the messenger had described. Orders to stand down, effective immediately. The letter laid out his reasons for accepting the proposed peace treaty with the Mewmans, citing avoidance of further loss of life, a desire to return their nation to stability, and the reasonable concessions offered by the Mewmans.

It was just like Batwin to explain himself to his subordinates, Toffee thought. The man was a politician, not a soldier. Not a wartime king. That, Toffee told himself, was why monsters like him were necessary. Soliders who were willing to do anything necessary to win.

Toffee's thoughts were soon interrupted by the opening of his tent flap. Rasticore entered, saluting. "You sent for me, General?"

"Drop the formalities, Rasticore. It's just us." Rasticore had been Toffee's right hand man long enough that he was rarely concerned about ranks when they were in private. "Have you heard the news?" Toffee held up the sheet of parchment for emphasis.

"Yeah. Word travels fast." Rasticore held his breath, waiting for Toffee to confirm or deny the rumor. "Is it true? Is the war really over?"

Toffee folded his hands, thinking long and hard about the question. He had no desire for more bloodshed, as such. But the war wasn't supposed to end like this. This wasn't a victory. This was a surrender. Everything that he had worked for would be for nothing.

Toffee had personally led the ambush that finally killed Comet. Archduke Batwin had opposed the mission at first. The rules of war, he had said. But Toffee knew better. He remembered the first war all those generations ago, and all the wars since. What the Mewmans had done to his people. The unprovoked attacks on civilians, the burning of crops, the horrible mistreatment of war prisoners. All for the sake of land and some sick sense of superiority. Toffee had been able to persuade the War Council, and the War Council had persuaded the Archduke.

As it turned out, it had been less of a battle and more of an assassination. Intelligence had managed to find out Comet was on her way to a meeting with the Johansen leadership. She had chosen to travel with a minimal retinue in order to keep a low profile. It had very nearly worked slipped past them, except for the diligent efforts of one Agent Bulgolyubov.

Toffee and his soldiers had laid a roadside ambush. Simple, brutal, and deadly. Toffee had slashed the Queen's throat before she even knew she was under attack, and the rest of her guard fell in short order. For reasons he could never understand, Batwin had seen fit to return the body for a respectful burial. It didn't matter to Toffee. The Queen had fallen, and Mewni would soon follow.

And now Batwin was about to throw that all away. Everything that he had fought for was about to go up in smoke, More than that, Toffee knew the Mewmans would demand someone take responsibility for the death of their Queen. He had a good guess who that someone might be.

Toffee stood up from his desk, a resolute look spreading across his face. "Assemble the troops. We're continuing our mission. I'll address everyone as soon as they're gathered."

Rasticore balked at Toffee's response. Though Toffee had openly questioned Batwin's decisions before, he'd never known The Lizard to defy a direct order from the crown. "But Toffee, Batwin said-"

"I know what Batwin said." Toffee cut Rasticore off immediately. "Batwin is coward, selling us out protect his own hide. I don't need to remind you that I personally have the blood of their Queen on my hands. Of course, they won't be able to do what they'd REALLY like to do in return for that, which is kill me, but that aside... what do you suppose the penalty would be for killing their queen?"

Rasticore scratched his head, thinking over the question. If they couldn't kill him, that really only left one alternative. "Life in the dungeon?"

Toffee nodded in agreement. "And what would be the penalty for rebellion?"

Rasticore had never really stopped to think about it, but he took his best guess. "Uh... life in the dungeon?"

"Well then..." Toffee shrugged, returning to his desk once more.

"Toffee, this crazy. We're just soldiers. They can't throw us in jail for following orders. Unless..." Toffee's true motive was slowly beginning to dawn on him. "No... you're not talking about what will happen to us. You're talking about what will happen to YOU. Because you were the one who killed Comet. And you were the one who had the idea in the first place. Toffee, can't you see that you're doing the exact thing you said Batwin was-"

"DISMISSED, Colonel." Without warning, they were back to ranks.

"... Sir." Rasticore saluted, backing out of the General's tent. He knew there was no talking to Toffee in his currently state. Instead, he made his way to gather the troops as ordered.

A short time later, Toffee peeked out of his tent to find his soldiers assembled. "Show time". He adjusted his uniform and went out to them, ready to deliver what he expected to be one of the most important speeches of his life.

Clearing his throat, he decided to start off easy. "Ladies, gentlemen, native creatures of Mewni. I'm sure you've already heard the news that our beloved Archduke Batwin intends to sign a peace treaty with the young Princess Moon." After so many years, Toffee knew exactly what his audience wanted to hear.

"Peace. What a lovely offer. After so much violence and bloodshed, to finally be able to return to our homes, our familes, to have our lives back." He could already hear hopeful murmurs from the crowd. Now it was time to strike.

"But behind those honeyed words lies a selfish deception. Archduke Batwin... has betrayed us. Struck a bargain with our mortal enemy to save his own skin." The murmurs turned to confusion, no one sure how to react to the accusation.

"Why else would he make a peace treaty when we stand at the very threshold of victory? This is no agreement between equals, no compromise. They ask for our surrender! They'll sign their so-called peace treaty... and nothing will change. Not for us. Archduke Batwin will sit safe in his castle, growing fat on the fruits of our labor, while we continue to starve in mud huts!" Toffee could now hear the discontent brewing among the assembled monsters. Exactly as he had planned.

"And our enemies, the Mewmans? The Mewmans demand peace because they are weak. All but defeated! Without the magic of their Queen, they have NOTHING! Their new leader is a mere CHILD! We stand before the gates of their final stronghold! Now is the time to press our advantage! We must conquer their last bastion and erase the threat of their kingdom once and for all, and take our place as the rightful heirs of Mewni!" The crowd was hooked, and Toffee continued to reel them in.

"Unlike your so-called King, I will not abandon you in what should be- no, WILL be our hour of triumph!" Toffee pointed toward the castle in the distance, then balled his claw into a fist. "Tomorrow, we march on Butterfly Castle!"

The assembled crowd erupted with cheers. From a quick survey of faces in the crowd, Toffee knew he had them. Perhaps not all of them, but most of them. Enough of them. Enough to finish the fight. That was all that mattered.

Toffee took a single bow, then returned to his tent and his desk, leaning back and smiling to himself after his successful speech. "Like a fiddle."

Before he could congratulate himself any further, Rasticore burst into his tent, obviously disturbed by what he had just heard. "Toffee, you can't just betray King Batwin-"

"BATWIN BETRAYED ME!" Toffee slammed his fists on his desk, briefly losing his temper before calming down with a single deep breath. "He betrayed... all of us. If you would prefer to be under Batwin's command, then go find him and lick his boots." Toffee slowly approached Rasticore, inching ever closer to his second in command. "Perhaps he'll take pity on you and make you his court fool. You'd certainly be qualified for the position." Toffee leaned in close to Rasticore, their faces inches apart as The Lizard stared him down. "Is that what you want"? 

Despite Rasticore's impressive size, he had always found that Toffee's sheer will and presence could shake him to his very soul. Rasticore swallowed hard and shrunk away, shaking his head slowly. "No, Toffee. Sir."

"Then finish preparations for the assault. By this time tomorrow, Butterfly Castle will be flying a new flag. The old man and that stupid wand aren't going to stop me this time. Dismissed." Toffee watched as Rasticore slipped out of the tent, then return to his desk once more.

"And you, Batwin..." Toffee took Batwin's message from his desk, tearing it in half before angrily tossing it in the trash. "... will be next."


End file.
